jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drac Nayr
Drac Nayr is a young pilot in the Night Jedi. What sets him from many of the other characters in the Universe is that he is a Non Force user. Bio Drac Nayr was born and raised on Alderaan, he grew up with a wealthy family who owned a transport service. Once Drac was older he worked for his Dad flying transports to and from Alderaan. When he was twenty years old he married Callie Simtar. They had four kids and lived on Alderaan near Drac's parents. It seemed that everything was going right for Drac until one day. One day that he remembers no matter how hard he tries to forget. He was taking his family on a vacation flying them to Corllia to spend a few weeks. Pirates attacked their ship Drac had no weapons and no way to defend himself. The Pirates tied the family up and right in front of Drac they killed his wife and each of his kids. Drac begged for death, he could not think of how to live without his family. The pirates were happy to help, they threw him out an airlock inside a suit. He could stay alive for hours inside it. Drac was saved at the last minute by a passing Noghri ship, after they had learned what had happened to Drac they offered to teach him their arts to help him get revenge. Drac agreed and spent the next few years learning the Noghri way of killing. He left the Noghri at age 26 the only thing fueling his heart was the quest for revenge. He tracked the group that attacked him for many months, never giving up, he made quite a few enemy's in that time including both the Empire and the Rebels. Drac met Ne'aol when his ship was shot down over Endor. After almost crashing into Ne'aol on the top of a building the two men became friends. After spending a short time with the Night Jedi Drac repaired his ship and set off on his quest. Thanks to the help of the Night Jedi he knew where the group of Pirates that killed his family were. He landed under the cover of night and one by one killed every pirate in the base. After his quest for revenge ended Drac was not sure what to do. He set out across the galaxy exploring. On one of his adventures Drac found and kept a Yelsiama which he now calls Fluffy. He figured because he has no force powers of his own having a Yelsiama could come in handy when facing jedi's or siths. Drac suffers from a drinking problem because when he is drunk he doesn't think about his family. After many years exploring Drac has returned to the Night Jedi's to rest and think about his next course of action Weapons Drac is a awful shot with blasters, he instead carries lots of knives on his person at all times. Ship Drac flies a modified A-wing. It has a extended cockpit that allows him to carry more things with him. It is also large enough to carry one more person. Behind the Scenes Drac is played by Ryan Cagle Category:Characters